


All is fair in love and war ( but we're not in love. Aren't we ?)

by The_Spleen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spleen/pseuds/The_Spleen
Summary: Josette Saltzman is a simple girl, she has good grades, doesn't cause trouble, and she's also loved by all her classmates.When her twin Lizzie bring her in the middle of the stupid school war that has been going on for a while, things change a little.OrHope and Josie are from rival schools.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Normal Girl

The students from the Salvatore Boarding School and Mystic Falls High have always hated each other.

The rivalry that had first started between the schools during football games had turned over the years, into an immense hatred toward each other. And every year new students that have just joined the school are taught by the older ones to hate the other school.

From the boarding school’s point of view, Mystic Falls High students are a bunch of poor, dull-witted kids with no manners that are not even able to pay for their breakfast.

From the point of view of the students from Mystic Falls High, the Salvatore school students are just rich elitist that spend their day spending their parent’s money and are incapable of doing anything by themselves.

At the beginning of every school year the seniors convince the freshmen to prank the students from the other school.  
It goes without saying, that these pranks rapidly went out of hands.

When the Mystic Falls High students decided that it would be fun to tag the walls of the Salvatore boarding school, the students from said school decided to reciprocate and threw eggs on the Mystic Falls High school football team during their practice.

When the public high school students decided to break in and steal the volleyball trophy of the boarding school -the only trophy they've ever won when it came to sports- the Salvatore students decided to kidnap Milton Greasley ,the boy behind the mask of Mystic Falls High mascot, during one of the school's football game.

And while the students from both schools are at war with each other, none of the two headmasters seem to care about the situation.

From a side, Rupert Vardemus, headmaster of the Salvatore Boarding School, is conspicuously silent, and at some point, the students from Mystic Falls High wonder if the Salvatore boarding school students have ever seen their own headmaster.

And for Alaric Saltzman, headmaster of Mystic Falls High, let’s say that according to his own students, he is too busy getting drunk to pay attention to what is happening inside his school, and even less to pay attention to what is happening outside.

Josette Saltzman is the perfect school girl, well that's what everything think of her, she has good grades, she's nice, she's quiet and doesn't get in trouble, everyone loves her.

It's not something that Josie likes to brag about, she never wanted to be categorized, but at the same time saying that she doesn't like being loved by everyone at school would be a lie.

As she's heading to her next class her sister interrupts her. " Hey Jo, we're going to throw liquid dye at the Salvatore school’s students after school you're joining us? "

Josie shrugs and keeps walking, " Lizzie, I told you I'm not interested in this, this war has been going on for god knows how long and it's stupid."

"It's not stupid Josette! It's participating in a school ritual that has been going on for years!" She says as she follows her sister. " How would react our dear ancestors that went to Mystic Falls high if they heard that our traditions are not respected?!"

As they arrive in front of the door of their next class, the brunette stops, looks at her sister "I'm pretty sure our ancestors are Germans, and never went to Mystic Falls."

" I don't care Josie, you can't not come with us! Come on! MG spent his morning filling balloons with red dye!" Says the blond as she grabs her sister hands.

"You can’t miss the face of these pompous and arrogant asshats when they’re going to be covered in red dye, looking like they just came out of a horror movie. " 

" You can't force MG to do that! Don't you remember last year?! You told him to steal that trophy and the day after he disappeared for an hour Lizzie!! And we found him stuck in a tree!! "

The blond girl releases her sister's hands as they walk inside the class. 

The professor is not here, probably late, there’s a few students in the class talking to each other. 

The brunette smiles as she sees Wade waving at her while her sister just rolls her eyes.

"Look Josie you don't have to do anything, just be there, please, for me. I promise you won’t get in trouble."

"As for Mg." She says while she sits on a chair. "He's the one who came up with the idea, he wants a revenge from what happened to him, I'm so proud of him! " Ads the twin as she wipes fake tears of happiness from her eyes.

Josie is about to say something when the professor enters, all the noises in the classroom stops. It's the last class of the day, the girl can't wait to go home. 

In the middle of the class while the brown haired girl is quietly taking notes of what is written on the board, a note lands on her desk.  
On it is written in her sister handwriting: 

_Rafael is coming with us, you should come with us and make a move instead of giving him heart eyes from afar, it's painful to watch sis._

_Toodles, your sister that loves you very much and doesn't want you to die as a 90-year-old virgin with 9 cats._

The brunette slightly blushes as she reads the note and decides to ignore the last sentence. 

She then glances at her sister who seems to have been waiting for her to give her a sign for a few minutes and then nods.

Seems like she's coming with her.


	2. And suddenly the world freezes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter comparing to the first one.
> 
> I guess I'm trying to make it up for all the time it took me to finally update.

The second the bell indicating the end of the class rings, Lizzie grabs her sister’s wrist and rush to the door, sweeping her Josie along, barely letting the poor teenager put her books in her bag.

As they’re heading toward the school entrance, Josie loses herself in her thoughts. Lizzie has always been like that, like lighting, she come as fast as she leaves and you either get swept with her or left alone.  
Actually, Lizzie is more like light itself, it’s not something that the brunette hates. To be honest, it’s something she takes advantage of.  
Not in a malicious way of course, but whenever she’s too scared to do something, or just when she wants to hide, she knows deep well that her sister will be here, taking the spotlight, creating shadows just for her, a safe place where she can hide whenever she feels like it. 

The tall girl thinks that the same way shadows can’t live without light, Josie can’t live without Lizzie.

Her thoughts are quickly dismissed, when she realizes that not only, she and her sister have stopped walking, but also that her friends are looking curiously at her.

“What?” says the teenager barely louder than a whisper.

MG is the first one to answer, “It’s just that we’ve been talking for a while and you didn’t seem to realize we were here.”

The young boy is wearing an oversized costume with grey fur and a black and red jersey with a washed-out “1” written on it. Under is left arm is tucked a big grey wolf head.  
Josie frowns and scrunches her nose. She loves her friend but this costume smells like it hasn’t been washed since ninth grade.

“Well, it’s not like I listened anyways,” adds Lizzie tucking her phone in her pocket. “I heard Dana stared dating that guy from the Salvatore school. What’s his name again Jonas? Josh? Jean?” 

“Jed” cuts Kaleb a hit of bitterness in his voice.

Lizzie glances at her friend. “Not that I care anyways, if she wants to ruin her social life by dating a brain-less jock then so be it, the dude is going to sweat her makeup off by kissing her anyways.”

As Josie is about to ask what her friends were talking about before that, she feels a hand on her shoulder. When she turns her head, she recognizes Rafael, the boy is looking at her with a smile on his face.

The brunette slightly blushes and mutters what sounds like a strangled hi.

“Hey, guys, sorry I’m late I got busy.”  
“It’s okay pal,” says the school’s mascot.

“Why are you even joining us? I mean pulling a prank on the Salvatore students. I get that Lizzie probably bribed Josie into joining but you?” asks Kaleb.

“Oh well I don’t know… My brother is busy and-” Lizzie scoffs.  
“And I heard Josie was coming it seemed like fun” finishes Rafael.

Lizzie glares at the boy as if quietly saying _“Josie fun?”_  
If fun means playing chess and other boarding games well yes, Josie is definitely fun.  
Don’t get her wrong, Lizzie loves her sister, but their definition of fun is very different.

“So, what are we doing?” finally says the brown-haired girl.

“Dear sister, allow me to introduce you to-”

“Operation Red Sea! Go! Go! Go!” says MG enthusiastically.

“It’s a temporary name,” adds Lizzie “I’m looking for something better. Let’s head to the boarding school, I’ll explain everything on the way.”

As their heading to the boarding school, the Saltzman girl explains how they will wait for the members of the football team of the rival school to go change, to throw the balloons filled with the liquid at them and quickly run away from there. 

“If they catch you, you’re on your own,” adds the blonde.

Once arrived at the school, and after spending 20 minutes trying to get MG to jump the gate, the five friends finally arrive in front of the locker room.

It’s actually pretty surprising for everyone how they haven’t managed to get caught yet, between Lizzie pestering at a crying MG, whining that he is too scared of the landing to jump the school gate, Kaleb’s groans of annoyance, and Josie and Rafael laughing like hyenas at the whole situation.

Lizzie’s plan is… Awful.  
To sum it up: they come, throw the balloons filled with the red liquid and run away.  
Nothing indicating the friends where to hide, when to throw the balloons, or just how they will do that without getting caught.

The only things Josie remembers is that she was waiting outside, making sure that they wouldn’t get caught and a few seconds later she heard a splash, followed by another one, and another and few other ones, screams, laughs, her sister screaming “Abort Mission!” and next things she knows, she’s running away from whatever the hell is happening in there.

There’s something that Josie has, and it is tall legs, but there is something else that she doesn’t have, and it is stamina.

So, after getting away from the locker room, she decides to take a break, to breathe because her lungs are screaming in pain and her knees are buckling.

After a few seconds, she decides to look for her twin sister. That’s when she hears people speaking. Away from her, is a group of people covered in red, the girl can’t see their face but by the sound of their voice and the way they move, she knows they’re pretty angry.

She should walk away, run before they see her and decide to go after her, but the girl does not move.

That’s when she sees her. 

She’s small, has long auburn hair, she’s wearing a black leather jacket, but it’s covered with red same as her hair and her face. She seems calm, but she’s frowning.

She’s beautiful Josie thinks. And then, their eyes meet.

Suddenly the tall girl freezes, like rooted on the ground, her heart beats loud in her ribcage as if it was trying to get out of there.

They may be pretty far from each other, the brunette she swears the girl is looking right into her eyes. 

And a small part of the twin thinks that the small girl just put a spell on her.  
There’s something, a feeling she can’t put a name on, but that stops her from looking away, that stops her from making any move, like a deer caught in the headlights.

The feeling lingers in the pit of her stomach until she hears her twin calling her name, “Jo! What are you doing?! We need to go, they’re going to catch us!”  
And then it’s gone.

As the twins quickly walk away, hurriedly joined by her other friends, Josie glances behind her one last time. But no one is there.

On their way back, Josie is pretty quiet, a few feet away from her friends, she can hear her sister laughing with MG and Kaleb, claiming that the prank was a total success, as if they we’re not running for their life a few minutes ago.  
But saying that seeing these pretentious kids covered by a red liquid didn’t but a smile on the her face would be a lie.

“Are you okay?” 

Surprised by the sudden interruption the girl jumps a little and looks at the person next to her. Rafael is there, looking at her with a kind smile.

“Oh, yeah I am. I was just lost in my thoughts.”

“I’m not really into pranking people, or all this school rivalry stuff, but I did laugh a lot.”

“I have to admit, it was pretty funny.”

“Let’s join them,” says the boy as he reaches out for her hands.

The girl nods and hold his hands, as small smile finds its way on her face.

Later that night when Josie will be, in her bed, she’ll find herself thinking about that girl, about how she felt when this stranger looked at her, and as her heart will start beating faster and faster remembering how she froze under the glare of the girl, she’ll finally put a word on this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dw Josie's not in love already, that wouldn't be fun for me, she definitely thinks stranger is cute tho👀
> 
> I think need to find a beta reader, it'll help me update faster.
> 
> But yeah I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think in the comments !


End file.
